


All That Is Inherited

by もり - mori (riveroffreedom)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, What if Tanuma's mother is a Doumeki?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveroffreedom/pseuds/%E3%82%82%E3%82%8A%20-%20mori
Summary: Basically, a fic built on the premise of what if Tanuma's mother was a Doumeki.
Relationships: Tanuma Kaname & Watanuki Kimihiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	All That Is Inherited

“Kaname,” his mother had her hand on his shoulder, holding him in place as they stood before a man dressed in a flowy kimono.

“Goaisatsu shite.” His mother asked him to greet the man.

Kaname peered up to look at his mother’s face. It was then that he realised that this was a dream. For with time, the memory of his mother had faded. When he looked at his mother, all he could see was her smile on a face covered by shadows.

Kaname bowed towards the man, following the actions that he had done when he met him. “Good morning, my name is Tanuma Kaname. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

The man stretched out a hand to cup Kaname’s cheek. “He had inherited the sight, didn’t he? I can feel it.”

The hand was warm, even in the dream. Kaname closed his eyes and let the man picked him up.

“Yes…” As Kaname rested his head on the man’s shoulder, the dream started to fade away.


End file.
